Life in Hell Mansion
by Saeori
Summary: Chrno and Rosette get stuck in a mansion during a mission. A demon continues to possess them, making their true feelings show. What else will happen in the Hellish mansion? Rated for swearing, fluff and randomness! XD
1. The Beginning

Chrno Crusades

Chapter One

By—TheDarkShadowWolf

Brief Summary—Chrno and Rosette get stuck in a mansion full of special and evil demons. What horrors will the couple face?? 'O.o Chrno-Rosette RANDOM STORY!!!!! X3

Story

"…Rosette… you know you don't always have to exceed the speed limit.." the adorable violet-haired demon muttered to the oblivious blonde nun. "I'll drive however I damn want to, damnit!" Rosette's stunning sapphire eyes glittered with malice as she stepped harder onto the gas pedal, urging the old car forward, even faster than the speed limit of 45 miles per hour. They were about to hit 60.

"Rosette…" Chrno said uneasily, his worried maroon eyes glancing out the back window. He was _sure_ that he had heard sirens. His pointed ears twitched slightly. He was in his human form, if you could call it that. More of an elfish fashion, with pointed ears, dark red orbs, and a long purple braid that trailed all the way to his waist. In other words, a devil or demon. Although the other nuns/Sisters were somewhat against Chrno helping out the Magdalene Order aka the Order since he was a devil, Rosette had managed to convince Sister Kate, a stubborn and strict Sister, to let Chrno be her partner in exterminating evil demons.

Rosette had always acted different from the other Sisters, as in acting on impulse and diving headfirst without hesitation. That was one thing that Chrno admired about her. Her will to act.

"So, where are we headed?" the nun asked, stopping at a crosswalk to let a couple pass. Suddenly, images began to form in her mind of her and Chrno walking down a street, holding hands, and then a dark bedroom, the two of them- _WHOA!!! Don't go there!!!_ Rosette yelled mentally, shaking her head violently in an attempt to get rid of those images. "Rosette?" his sweet voice was laced with concern, clouding her mind with the worry in his voice. She let in a slight intake of breath but quickly recovered and turned to her contracted demon. "Ye-Yeah?" "Are you okay?" Chrno's brow was creased with worry. Rosette smiled, and gave a fake laugh. "Of course! I'm fine! Don't mind me, I'm just kind of sleepy." Rosette commented lightly. "Now where is that House 'o' Hell? Nice nickname for a home." the two laughed, trying to shake off any uneasiness or worry that they had left. They couldn't spend time on those emotions. They were on an important mission. And they didn't have the slightest idea of what was coming up next!

TheDarkShadowWolf—Hey everyone. Sorry for the short chappie! . I was just lazy and decided to shorten it a wee bit. X3 Future chapters will be longer!! XD I promise. Domo arigato!! ) R&R Please!!!!!


	2. Journey to the Mansion

Chrno Crusades

Chapter Two

By—TheDarkShadowWolf

Story

Chrno and Rosette finally pulled into a small town in the old '20 Jeep. They climbed out of the old car and Chrno grabbed a huge oversized backpack equipped with ammo, a telephone, guns, and a few Gospels and Sacreds. The two walked into town, Rosette in her nun fighter outfit, a cerulean blue outfit consisting of a short-sleeved shirt with a golden cross on each puffy sleeve, and a long skirt which cut at just below the waist line and slit down the sides, trailing down to her ankles. She also had on brown gloves and boots with a gun belt around her waist and a dark blue cowl around her head. Chrno wore a long red jacket with a red headband, a white long sleeved shirt underneath the jacket, and dark red pants with dark brown boots.

The nun walked up to a citizen that stood nearby and stood in front of him, headstrong and determined. (Sorry for all of the 'stood's. --;) The man was of short-medium height, with tousled blonde hair and emerald green eyes that were set deeply into his chiseled face. He had high cheekbones and a set of thin lips. He _was_ somewhat short, but bulky all the same. "Good afternoon, sir." Rosette did a quick bow and stared into his into his green orbs. "What d'you want?" he grumbled to the nun. Rosette replied swiftly, "I am Rosette Christopher and this is my partner, Chrno. We work for the Magdalene Order. We received a call for help about a haunted mansion of some sort?" Rosette gestured to herself and Chrno as she mentioned their names.

The muscular man crossed his arms, raising a hairy eyebrow. "…My name… is.. Tim?" (Monty Python and the Holy Grail!! WHOOT!!!!! XD) Rosette's eyes widened and a grin tugged at her straight lips. A snort of laughter rose from her and Tim glared at her. "I'm –laugh- so sorry!" Rosette choked out between giggles. Tim growled under his breath, but asked "So you wanna know 'bout that damned house?" Rosette wiped a tear from her eye and nodded. Chrno shook his head, sighing. "Anything is helpful." she stated. "Well… The news has been spreadin'. That House of Hell has taken innocent lives. Whomever goes in there never comes back out! It all started with the Williamsons…"

"That family rented the house for summers when they would travel here. That family was real nice. Polite, kind, generous… There was Lilia, the wife of James, and their son Jimmy. Lilia was very devoted to her husband and hated violence. It was then that strange things started a'happenin! First… Ms. Lilia began to act a little too flirtatious with the men o' the town. She'd been a pretty little thang too! But when a married man rejected an offer from her, before you could blink an eye, she had him in a stranglehold, screaming bloody murder!! The same thing happened to James. He almost killed a woman when she slapped him. The little boy, Jimmy, bless his little soul, never came outta his room. Too scared of his parents, we think." Tim closed his eyes, arms still crossed, and nodded to himself. Chrno had his own eyes open wide. Rosette was clutching the poor devil's arm. "Rosette?" "Yeah?" Rosette was visibly shaken. "I think you made my arm die…" Chrno looked doubtfully at his limp arm.

"Oh! Oh I'm sorry!" apologized the blonde nun, unlatching herself from his arm. Tim raised an eyebrow at the odd couple. "Uhm.. Yeah. Thank you… Tim." Rosette nodded at the stout man in front of her. He grunted, nodding at them. "See ya… Hey wait." Rosette and Chrno looked at him expectantly. "Are you gunna go up to that house?" Tim asked. "Yes sir." Chrno answered. "Then I won't be seeing you. It was nice to meet you." Tim hurried off before the two could respond.

TheDarkShadowWolf—Okay I ish bored again so im not gunna continue for a bit. // sorry!! R&R please!! 3


	3. Into the Mansion we go!

Chrno Crusades

Chapter Three

By—TheDarkShadowWolf

Story

Chrno coughed, breaking the silence. "Right!" Rosette started, nodding firmly. She cocked her gun that she had in her hand and glared up the hillside. "Ready, Chrno?" "Ready." the small devil replied. And they were off.

At the Mansion

The gray-bricked house loomed over the hill, claiming the hillside as its own. The house had dark slate tiles covering the roof, bare patches of wood showing in places that the shingles had fallen off. A dark-wooded porch seemed to creak wherever you stepped looked to be leaning slightly to the left, leaving the house a bit off. Dark windows were covered in black drapes, clouded over with dust and vines.

"This looks like one beat-up home." Rosette commented dryly. Chrno nodded in agreement, shifting the oversized backpack from shoulder to shoulder. This place was giving him the creeps. Rosette mustered a deep breath and stepped uneasily onto the porch. _Creeeeeeak… _"Careful, Rosette!" "Shut up! I am!!" Rosette called angrily, keeping her eyes on her feet, watching for dead patches in the aged wood. "Fine. Sorry for being cautious." Chrno grumbled, following the nun to the door. Rosette lay her hand on the handle, pointing her gun at the door. "Now!" she cried, jerking back on the handle. _Creeee-SNAP!! _The door popped off of its' hinges. "Ahh!!" Rosette leapt back with a scream, narrowly avoiding the heavy door. "Are you okay??" Chrno asked in worry.  
She nodded, speechless. "Just-Just gave me a scare. Let's go." Rosette recovered, brushing dust from her uniform. She kept her gun ready, stepping into the house.

The door led directly into the living room, with some dusty furniture and a fireplace. There was a red rug in the middle of the room with two couches on the sides of the rug nearest to the old fireplace. A table sat in the middle of the rug, a vase full of dead flowers in the middle of that. A staircase on the far wall led up to the second floor. Another door was to the right. Rosette figured that it led to the kitchen. The two took in the dead room, sadness weighing down on them for some godforsaken reason. "I'll take upstairs, you go in that door." Rosette ordered. Chrno nodded, drawing his sword.

They both split up, Chrno walking cautiously to the door. It was a swinging door. Chrno prayed quickly that it wouldn't fall off as he pushed it in gently. When he was sure that he wasn't going to die of being squished beneath a door, he slid inside the kitchen. A dinner table was to the right, along with a window. To the left was a row of knives, cabinets, and drawers. He walked to the cabinet, opening it. Plates and bowls. He opened another. Drinking glasses, wine glasses… Seemed normal enough. The thing that scared him the most was how many knives and scissors there were. If the kid had somehow taken one of them, he could have seriously injured himself. Chrno shook his head in disappointment. How could the parents be so careless? Chrno turned around, and his maroon eyes widened in fear. Then, he fell to the ground with a **_thump_**.

Rosette took the stairs carefully, again watching for spots where the wood could have rotted away. She didn't feel like breaking her neck today. Finally, she reached the top. There was a long hall, all the doors on the left side. She stepped to the first of four rooms. As she opened the door, she was taken aback. The room was a starburst yellow, with a tie-dye bed sheet and a small desk. It seemed so out-of-place in such a dark house. She figured it was Jimmy's room since stuffed animals lined a shelf over top of the headboard of the bed. Rosette walked over to the desk, gun lowered slightly. Her eye spotted a journal with the heading **Jimmy's Diary**. She smiled a bit. _That's so sweet.._ She thought. She picked it up gently, feeling a bit angry at herself for looking at this poor boy's own thoughts. _But he may have some clues to help out with the mission! _She argued mentally. All in all, she flipped to the first page. _This is Jimmy's diary! Please don't read! _That just made her feel guiltier. She flipped to the next page. _We got this new house and I really like it! Its real big and has lotsa space so I can play! Mommy and Daddy say they like it too. I'm real happy! _Next page. _Mommy told me to go an make new friends down the hill. There weren't lots of kids so I just looked around a lil bit. It was fun cause a lot of adults were real nice to me! This one guy, Tim, was REALLY nice to me an gave me candy! But I'm not supposed to tell Mommy and Daddy. _Rosette was surprised. So that's how Tim knew so much about the Williamson's. She turned to the third page. _Mommy was acting real weird last night. So was Daddy. I wonder what's happening. They fought lots and Daddy hit Mommy. I'm scared! _Rosette's eyes saddened at the young boy's words. She flipped to the next page. It was the last page in the book.

_Mommy and Daddy fought again tonight. I don't want to go out there! Last time, Daddy hit me too. I'm staying in my room forever! I wont ever come out!_

Rosette's sapphire eyes filled with tears as she read the last paragraph that Jimmy wrote. She shut the journal, setting down the book in its proper place. She let out a sigh, and turned around. She walked out and walked to the next door. "Chrno?" she called. **_Thump!_** Her blue orbs widened and she turned, running down the rotting stairs. But one stair gave out from under her stomping feet. "No!" she cried, slipping and tumbling down the rest of the stairs. She landed with a loud thump at the bottom of the staircase, and stood up quickly, scrambling to find her companion. She shoved the swinging door open. "Chrno?" The small devil turned, his red eyes blinking. "Rosette!" he grinned, walking to her. "Chrno, what happened? You-I-What was that thump I heard?" Rosette asked in confusion. "That was you falling down the stairs, silly!" Chrno laughed. Her brow knitted together. "How did you know I fell down the stairs?" she asked cautiously, her hand gripping the gun, index finger on the trigger. Chrno blinked and thought for a moment. "Well I heard you yell no, then it sounded as if you were falling, so that's what I assumed." he told her, smiling slyly.

She was silent, pondering his words. "Al.. Alright." she muttered, turning to walk back out. Then she felt his arms wrap slowly around her waist, gripping her tightly. "Don't go yet." his voice whispered in her ear. She took in a shaky breath, eyes wide. "Chrno?" "Shh… You talk too much." she could feel him smile. "What are you doing? Chrno???" He gently brushed his lips against her left cheek, trailing back to her ear. "Chrn…o?" Rosette's heart fluttered as she felt his lips against her skin. "Yes?" his voice was smooth like velvet. "N-No! What are you doing!?!! What have you done to him?!!" Rosette twisted out of the devil's grip. She pointed the gun at her contracted demon, her hands shaking. "Hahaha!" even his laugh sounded more foreboding. "If you shoot me, you'll hurt him. Not me. I'm merely corrupting his body!" The demon cackled. Rosette began to shake harder, closing her eyes. "Let him go!! NOW!!!!!!" she screamed. "Why?" Chrno's face changed, his eyes flashing with malice and desire. He smiled, fangs showing, his claws extending.

Her watch began to crackle, blue electricity shimmering over the surface as the watch was being forced open. "No! Stop it!!" Rosette clutched the watch, ignoring the shock as she gripped the shaking watch. "Why?" the devil repeated, a black aura now surrounding the small demon. He cackled menacingly. Rosette's eyes were filling with tears. _Chrno, fight back! You have to fight him!! _Rosette willed in her head, the gun still pointed at her companion. "You don't have the guts to shoot me!" Chrno grinned evilly, and knocked the gun out of her hands. "No!" "Now there isn't anything to help you. You're alone. All alone." the devil's voice twisted her thoughts, images of the years searching for Joshua, watching the destruction of the Seventh Bell, every image crumpling her hope of getting Chrno to snap out of it. _God… Please! Help me!! _

TheDarkShadowWolf- Yus! XD Cliffie! God, suspense is fun! X3 R&R please!


	4. The Controlling Demon

Chrno Crusades

Chapter Four

By—TheDarkShadowWolf

**Warning**!! **The following story **_**does **_**contain fluffy parts! I was bored and it was 10 'o clock at night when I wrote this! If this seems unlike me, then it probably is, because I was half dead while writing! **Thank you!

Story

"You'll never get to him. Just let the watch open. It'll only _suck your soul!!"_ The devil began to laugh, his eyes filled with bloodlust. "Let him go!!! YOU BASTARD!!!!!!" Rosette screamed, hot tears finally pouring down her cheeks. She gritted her teeth and dove for her gun. She fell, her fingers just out of reach. "Ungh..." She reached with all of her might, her fingers brushing the handle. "Now now, don't get too feisty. I may have to hurt you." Chrno purred, kicking the gun away from her hand. ".. No…" Rosette's hand dropped to the floor. "That's right. It's so much better not to struggle." Chrno knelt down, his black aura still whirling around him. The watch vibrated more violently, crackling with blue energy. "…What are you going to do to me?!" "Oh, definitely not kill you, if that's what you were wondering. I'll save that for after I have had my fun," grinned the demon. "Now let go of the watch and it'll all go smoothly." he forced Rosette's hand off the watch by stunning her with a kiss.

He pulled back, smiling his evil smile. The aura grew, consuming the room with the dark blackness. He let out one last cackle before the watch opened with a _kzzzz! _And a scream from Rosette. His cackle became a deep voice, and Rosette let out a noise that related to a gasp. "N-No..." She moaned, her eyes fluttering. "There there." the full demon Chrno knelt down by Rosette, taking her chin into his hands. "What to do…" he sighed. "You humans can be so weak at times. Makes me laugh, really." Chrno grinned, and stood up again, pulling Rosette up off the ground about 4 inches. "Let… me... go…" she choked out, her slim hands pulling at Chrno's. He pulled her towards him, their faces centimeters apart. He brought his face right up to her cheek, his breath tickling her skin. Then he suddenly set her down, backing off a few steps.

"Run."

"Excuse me?" she coughed.

"Go on. Run. Sprint. Gallop. Fall. I don't care."

"You… You're letting me go?" She asked in disbelief.

"Letting you- Ha! Ahahahaha! You humans crack me up!" Chrno smiled, holding his chest. "No, I'm merely getting you to run. You won't get out of this house. Not alive, anyway."

Rosette's eyes filled with fear. "You're just toying with me, aren't you?" Chrno grinned, fangs glinting in the dim light. "You're a smart one, you." He took another step back, holding his hands up. "Might as well go while you have the chance. Nobody's been up here for a while, so I've been very bored." His maroon eyes glimmered, watching Rosette intently. Her lips trembled as she watched her contracted demon stand there, possessed by some other demon that enjoyed toying with innocent people. She turned and ran out the door, a tear sliding down her cheek and dropping to the hardwood floor. She ran upstairs, careful of the broken step, panting as she slid on the second floor's smooth wood. She scrambled up, running into the second room. She slammed the door shut, attempting to lock it. She then turned to find another dark room, drapes covering the only window in the room, closing darkness onto the small bed and bookcase that had only 5 or 6 books thrown carelessly onto the shelves. A dresser stood, lonely, on the left side of the room along with the bed pushed against the left and back wall. The sheets were a dark purple along with the pillowcase. It stood on wobbly legs that barely supported its weight.

Rosette ran to the window, throwing the royal purple drapes open. Sunlight streamed into the room. The furniture almost seemed to flinch away from the sunlight that had been deprived of the room for so long. She attempted to pry open the window with no avail. _He must have put a spell on the windows to stop them from opening…_ Rosette thought. Then she remembered. The door! It had fallen off its' hinges! Maybe, just maybe, she could make it out! She turned to the door, and shoved the door open.

Chrno chuckled to himself. He knew that she would just give up eventually. She was made that way. All humans were made that way. He let out a small sigh and walked out the swinging door. His keen eyes spotted a drop of water near the steps of the staircase. He heard the girl, Rosette, slip on the wood upstairs. He knelt beside the water, brushing his finger on the watery substance. He tasted it, licking his finger. Salty… A tear. He smiled. This just made chasing her even more fun.

She ran to the top of the staircase, and stopped, her heart thumping loudly in her chest. Could he hear it? Her breathing grew ragged, her throat sore. She spied the full devil kneeling near the foot of the stairs. If she ran… Rosette backed up to the doorway of Jimmy's room. Then she ran and jumped. As she tumbled through the air, she felt as if she were free falling. For a moment, she got an adrenaline rush, and then reality flashed back. She was just behind Chrno. She landed with a hard thump and rolled towards the door. She saw sunlight pouring in from the outside, and hope sparked back into her throbbing heart. Just as her hand reached out, seeming to hope and grab the sunlight as a rope and it would pull her out of this Hell Mansion, the door shut forcefully. She slammed against it, her body crumpling to the floor. The right side of her face hurt from ramming into the hard door. "..No…" She felt tears bubbling up in her closed eyes, her throat choking up. She let out a small sob and lay against the door, defeated.

"So you finally gave up, eh?" She didn't have to open her eyes to know that he was heading towards her. "Just let me go…" Rosette whimpered, tears staining her dirty face, leaving lines of salty water along her cheeks. "Ah, no I can't do that. It's been a little too long without fun in here, love. I've been _so _bored. I've waited for someone to come up here for God knows how long! He never seems to answer my little prayers either." Rosette's eyes opened halfway to see Chrno staring up at the ceiling. He was down on one knee, about a foot away from her. "That's because you're a filthy no-good **devil**! He doesn't listen to the likes of you!!" she spat, anger flaring in her chest like a fire just poured with oil and gasoline. "Then you must be considered a devil too." Rosette froze. "He never answered _your_ prayers to see Joshua." Her eyes built up with tears. "He never answered _your _prayers to find your brother safely." Her body stiffened with sadness and anger. "He never answered _your_ prayers to stop the pain of the stigmata that tore a hole in your wrists and head." "Shut up! Just _**shut up**_!!!!!!" Rosette screamed, kicking her legs to try and get up. She jumped at Chrno, pinning him to the ground, her body attempting to keep him down. She kept his arms on the ground by grabbing his wrists and shoving them down.

"I am _not_ one of you. I don't kill innocent people! I don't toy around with their lives until they die of fear!" Rosette hissed, glaring angrily at the demon below her. "But I was right, wasn't I?" his voice was like glass, smooth but hard and cold. "How do you even know that there even _is_ a God? He could just be made up from a holy man who was trying to trick himself into thinking that there was someone, _anyone_ that could 'save him from his sins'." Rosette's heart jumped into her throat. "No." "There could have been a drunk who decided to turn himself into a priest because of all the sins he committed. Then he became a drunkard and made up the God that everyone is so fond of." "Stop it." "You don't know anything about this man, this _God_. So why believe in him? Why even try?" Chrno's lips pulled back into a smile as his taunting took its toll.

"Because I can."

"What?" "Because I can. And I will. I will believe that I will find Joshua and bring him back safely. I will believe that his illness will be cured. I will believe that Chrno can fight you back because **he is strong**." Rosette cried, gritting her teeth. Chrno chuckled. "You're stubborn, you know that?" Chrno said, half smiling. "That's just going to make it more fun when I kill you." Chrno twisted his arms and legs, quickly overpowering Rosette and she found that she wasn't holding him down anymore. He was on top of her. He pinned her thrashing arms down, using part of his weight to stop her legs from kicking around. "Now, that's a bit more comfortable, isn't it?" Chrno purred, maroon eyes twinkling with laughter. "Get out of him!!" Rosette screamed, twisting her body with all of her might to get free with no avail.

"Oh, just stop." Chrno cut in, pressing his body against hers tighter. She stopped obediently and unwillingly. Her breath came faster, her chest heaving. Chrno just smiled, pleased with his work. "I wonder how much longer you have now? This is the longest the watch has been open, no?" He stared at the twitched watch that lay across her bosom. He took one hand to hold both of hers above her head, using the other to finger the crackling watch that wrapped around Rosette's neck. "To think… Such a small thing could change one's life so cruelly… And also, that Chrno would actually allow this to happen." He tilted his head to the side a bit, staring continually at the clock that ticked time away from Rosette's soul. "You have such a pretty soul, too. What a shame." Chrno tsked, shaking his head.

He smiled. "May as well make the last remaining time of your life be some of the best you can have." he leaned down to her face, gently biting her earlobe. She gasped and gritted her teeth, twisting and turning again, trying with all of her remaining strength to get free. Chrno pulled his de-horned head back, smiling at her feeble attempts to break free. "You really cease to amaze me, Rosette Christopher. So strong-willed… I had a victim like that once… Her name was… Lilia… Yeah… She was beautiful…" He smiled faintly. "You're _sick_!" Rosette spat. "Hmmm... Maybe I am." He grinned. "Let me go!" Rosette moaned, flailing as much as she could. "But I haven't had my fun yet." Chrno pouted, his lower lip stuck out like a little kid who didn't get his cookie.

Rosette let her head fall to the floor. Her eyes spotted her gun just a foot away. Her breath came in short gasps. The crackling watch shook as it ticked faster and faster, her life slowly disintegrating into nothing. She turned her eyes to Chrno. "Let go of my hands and I'll let you have your… _fun_." She was disgusted at herself for even thinking of this. "Interesting. You finally gave up." He grinned. "At least it's well worth it."

Rosette's POV

I felt him slowly release my wrists and I saw the scars of the stigmata on them. I looked away and into his maroon eyes. I brought my hands to the side of his face and pulled him down to meet my lips. He placed his own hands on either side of my head and leaned down, deepening the kiss even more. I hated this with my life but knew I had to lead it on a bit more. I wrapped my arms around his neck and felt his around my waist. He tried to advance by pushing his tongue into my mouth but I kept my lips firmly sealed. I could feel his impatience growing. Finally, I slid my hand down his chest to the floor where it lay still for a moment. Then I reached out and grabbed the gun quickly. I pressed it right against his chest and shot. The Sacred didn't tear through his skin as I expected, just made an obvious dent in his chest. "Oh ho ho ho!" He smirked. "She finally made progress."

"Shut up."

"Why?"

"I hate you!" I screamed, pointed the gun at his face and let tears stream down my face.

"As do all…" I heard him say.

"Just…" I sobbed. "Just let us go. We didn't do…anything…"

"No… I'm not done yet." He growled, flexing his clawed hand.

I could barely control my shaking body. "Fine." I whispered. I pointed the gun at me, at the crackling watch. "Fine." I repeated, finger on the trigger. "Then I'll do it."

"You wouldn't." he hissed. "Yes I would! And I will!" I yelled, finger ready. "You're too scared. You would never do it, even if it was this bad. You would never kill yourself." His eyes narrowed. "What would your Chrno think?" "Don't try this again." I whispered. "He would be so disappointed in you." "Stop." "Soo disappointed. Soo sad." "Don't." "He will never love you like you do him." "STOP!!!" I screamed, and pulled the trigger.

:O CLIFFIE!!!!!!!! OMG I cannot wait to continue writing this!! MORE FLUFF TO COME:D x3


End file.
